1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and a camera system for emitting auxiliary light for detecting a focal point using an electronic flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, cameras having an automatic focal point (focus condition) detecting device, and in particular, cameras employing a phase difference detecting system for detecting a focal point, sometimes irradiate auxiliary light for detecting a focal point to a subject when the subject does not have sufficient brightness or contrast in order to improve a focal point detecting capability. There have come onto the market cameras having a function for emitting auxiliary light for illuminating a subject using an electronic flash. This function is realized by means of an electronic flash built into the camera as a light source for irradiating auxiliary light.
Many of these cameras employ a pop-up type built-in electronic flash. This type of electronic flash is arranged such that when it is popped up, it emits light in a film exposing operation. Thus, when the electronic flash is popped up in order to emit auxiliary light, it also emits light in the film exposing operation.
In the above conventional example, however, when it is desired to take a picture without using an electronic flash, e.g., with an intention of creating the picture regardless of whether a focal point cannot be detected without auxiliary light, the focal point cannot be detected by automatic focusing, and focusing must be executed manually.
Further, when the electronic flash is set to an operable state, it emits light both in the film exposing operation and when auxiliary light is necessary. Thus, when it is desired e.g., not to use auxiliary light emitted from the electronic flash, because the auxiliary light causes glare, use of the electronic flash in the film exposing operation must be refrained or auxiliary light emitted from the electronic flash cannot must be used regardless of whether the use of the auxiliary light is desired or not.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera and a camera system which permit a photographer to properly use an electronic flash easily according to his or her intention for creating a picture, environments in which the electronic flash is used, and the like.
According to one aspect of the present invention, in a camera system having an illumination device for illuminating a subject and a photo-taking mode setting member, the photo-taking mode setting member can set the camera in one of three modes: (a) a first mode, in which the illumination device emits light during a recording medium exposure operation, and emits auxiliary light during a focus condition detection operation by the focus condition detecting device; (b) a second mode, in which the illumination device does not emit light during a recording medium exposure operation, but the illumination device emits auxiliary light during a focus condition detection operation by the focus condition detecting device; and (c) a third mode, in which the illumination device emits light during a recording medium exposure operation, but the illumination device does not emit auxiliary light during a focus condition detection operation by the focus condition detecting device.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.